Breakthrough
by Crazy.Little.Dreaming.Girl
Summary: "Hey, new boy, how about you play around with us?" He sighed. The blond boy ignored them and continued in his tracks, which angered the teens. "Hey nerd! I was talking to-" The gang stared in awe as they saw their leader in the floor, said nerd having punched him and currently tackling him. "Geez! Only because I ruined my contacts I'm a nerd?" SasuNaru, AU. Name may change.


Hello(: This is the prologue of a new story that's been wandering in my mind for the longest of times. Hope it catches your interest! Sorry it's short, but it's just to introduce the story(:

Sasunaru, probably slight KibaNaru. I accept suggestions! Go ahead and tell me what you would like(:

* * *

**Breakthrough: Prologue.**

Naruto was making his way through the crowd of people who, in contrast with himself, actually knew where they were going. He cursed as someone bumped into him and made him topple over, scattering his luggage all around the place. He looked up at the retreating man, who didn't even glance back at him as he appeared to be in a rush.

He was indignant to say the least.

"Thank you, I'm fine!" he yelled at the offending man, making some of the people passing by look at him weirdly. He hmph'ed and stood up while gathering his scattered belongings and walked away from the scene. Really, how much time did it take to turn around and say sorry? Its basic modals! Geez…

That's why he hated airports.

* * *

"Hey, are you up to go and spy the girl's bathrooms?" a man around his fifties with long white hair and a strange outfit suddenly whispered to him from behind, sitting beside him and looking at him with a goofy, perverted smile.

Naruto just stared back at him blankly, as the older man looked expectantly at him. He just sighed, caressing his temples as he felt a headache coming.

"Look, err, mister, I'm waiting for someone" He replied, looking away, scratching his neck. It was an old habit of his.

When the man saw this he smiled warmly, but quickly changed his expression into a scowl before the blond boy could see it.

"Brat, you're no fun. You should be more than eager at the chance" He said, standing up and taking some of Naruto's luggage as he started walking away. The blue eyed boy was surprised, and was about to yell at him for trying to steal his belongings when the older man talked again.

"I'm Jiraya by the way, I suppose you could call me your grandfather"

* * *

"Geez, at least you could have said so from the start" Naruto said as he looked at the passing scenery through the window. They were currently in Jiraya's car. "I thought you were a perverted old man or something… and a perverted old thief at that!" He accused indignantly, turning around only to find said man laughing aloud. He narrowed his eyes, but his laugh was contagious, so he was soon laughing too.

"Boy, there's no point in silly elegant introductions, or what? You were expecting a suited man who approached you and said _Hello Naruto, I'm your grandfather Jiraya, nice to meet you_, huh?" He said, trying –and failing- to use a fancy voice, which just caused the boy to laugh louder.

"Well yeah! I was expecting that!" He replied loudly between laughs, to which Jiraya just regarded with a _hmph_. "Its common sense you perverted old geezer" He mumbled in an annoyed tone, but the smile on his face said the opposite. In fact, he was happy, really happy. He truly had been expecting someone to come to him and coldly introduce himself, as well as an uncomfortable, loud silence on the way to his new house. But it had been quite the opposite, and he was thankful it turned out this way.

"Shut up and be respectful you brat!" Jiraya retorted and smacked him on the head.

Naruto couldn't help but smile wider as he rubbed his abused head. There was something different from Jiraya, there was this warmness he couldn't quite explain behind his actions and words.

He was actually looking forward to living in Japan with him.

* * *

"Wow! You really live here?" a blue eyed boy exclaimed in awe. He let his belongings drop to the floor as he admired the house, scratch that, _mansion_ before him. It was a two floor building with three times the space he was used to, including an enormous garden and a fountain in the entryway he'd only seen in his wildest dreams. He stood there, awkwardly, and quickly pinched himself to make sure it wasn't all just a dream and he was still in the airplane waiting to land. He felt the pain, but pinched himself even stronger. He was startled when a hand stopped him and lowered his arm to his side.

"You'll leave a bruise if you continue, boy" He turned to look at Jiraya, who looked back at him encouragingly. He slowly started smiling, which ended in a full out grin, and he shouted in glee.

"Yes! At last the house Naruto Uzumaki deserves to live in!" He ran into the property, leaving behind his stuff as an amused Jiraya just stood there looking at the interesting scene before him. Naruto was currently swimming in the fountain as the gardeners looked at him awkwardly, singing how beautiful life was and how everyone could just s**k his d**k as he was gonna rule while he stayed in there.

He failed to notice the approaching boy who looked at him, perfect eyebrow lifted in both amusement and annoyance. He cleared his throat, but the blue eyed boy didn't hear him and continued swimming in bliss. The dark haired boy, not used to being ignored, glared at the stranger. Jiraya was about to scold Naruto but the boy held his hand up to him, signalling for him to wait.

He walked away, and everyone stared in disbelief as he soon returned, hose in his hands, and without a second thought sprayed the poor boy in the fountain with the unyielding, cold stream. Said boy sank from the force of the water, and quickly resurfaced coughing for the much needed air that was suddenly denied from him. He turned to look at the source of the water, and cerulean eyes met dark, onyx eyes.

He stood there, not breaking the eye contact as the other boy stopped the flow of water. They remained still for some time, indulged in a kind of trance, only for it to be broken by the dark haired boy, who smirked and walked away.

The blond huffed indignantly and stepped out of the fountain, as he turned to look at Jiraya.

"What is Sasuke doing here?"

* * *

That's it! Please tell me what you think, review?(:


End file.
